high_school_musicalfandomcom-20200223-history
Troy and Chad's relationship
Troy and Chad is the friendship pairing of Chad and Troy. Troy and Chad have been friends forever, and have been like brothers since preschool. Just like brothers they sometimes fight as seen in the second movie, but their conflicts are always resolved. High School Musical Chad is first seen as part of the huge group greeting Troy after Winter break. The two are best friends. Troy is the star player on the basketball team and is the captain. Chad is trying to keep Troy focused on basketball after finding out he has a callback for the school musical Twinkle Towne. Chad works with Taylor to devise a plan that will keep Troy from singing with Gabriella, but both deeply regret this plan after seeing how depressed Gabriella and Troy become. So, Chad apologizes to Troy with the rest of their friends and all the wildcats come to see him and Gabriella perform. The wildcats win their game after the performance and Chad and the team vote Troy the game ball. High School Musical 2 Troy gets Chad and the rest of the Wildcats jobs at Lava Springs Country Club. Chad initially doubts the idea after a talk from their strict boss Mr. Fulton, but agrees that they can make it work and still have fun during summer. However, Troy begins to get carried away with planning for his future and accepts a promotion without hesitation. Troy begins to ditch his friends, resulting in a fight with Chad in the kitchen. Chad tells Troy that he is changing by hanging out with Sharpay, and reminds him that he is the person who is usually most aware of what is going on. He also reminds Troy that they have been like brothers since preschool, and that if he doesn't know Troy for who he is, nobody does. Chad and the Wildcats eventually forgive Troy and the pair are like brothers once more. High School Musical 3: Senior Year The movie opens with Troy and Chad in the middle of a very intense basketball game. The Wildcats, however, win the game after a pep talk from Troy and Coach Bolton, resulting in a big party at Troy's house. Chad helps Troy push his truck home since it is not starting. Through their last year at East High, Chad is more certain about his future than Troy is. Chad is sure about attending University of Albuquerque because of its outstanding basketball program, and assumes that Troy will do the same. However, Troy begins to have second thoughts because he loves the theater as well. When Troy chooses to attend UC-Berkeley in order to be close to Gabriella, rather than U of A with Chad, Chad runs offstage, quite upset that he won't be with his practically-brother Troy. But after Troy assures Chad that they will see each other again for sure (as Cal plays U of A), the two remain best friends, closer than ever. Gallery Trivia Category:Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship